Je te retrouve
by Slytherin's proud
Summary: OS : Après la guerre, Harry part dans le monde moldu et est forcé de se prostituer. Draco qui s'est rend du compte qu'il était amoureux de lui, le cherche pendant plus d'un an jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve dans un quartier de prostitués à liverpool.


**Titre : **Je te retrouve

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à Madame J.K. Rowling je n'ai fait que lui emprunter

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance

**Paring : **DM/HP

**Avertissements : **Premièrement cet OS est classé M donc pour les âmes sensibles mieux vaut ne pas lire mdr, deuxièmement cet OS est basé sur une relation gay alors homophobes passaient votre chemin parce que je ne veux pas de remarques idiotes ! Je déteste ça !!!

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui liront cet OS !

* * *

POV Draco: 

Un an que j'ai pas vu ce connard! Après cette foutue guerre, où heureusement je n'ai perdu personne ni mon père ni ma mère, qui sont revenus dans le bon camp. Ce cher Harry Potter après avoir battu Voldemort, s'est enfui dans le monde moldu. Courageux, non? Moi ça fait un an que je le cherche! Je suis tombé bien bas. Moi, Draco Malefoy fier comme un coq, blond, des yeux magnifiques, ayant tous les cœurs pour moi, je suis amoureux d'Harry Potter! Je me demande encore qu'est-ce que je fous dans ma voiture au dernier endroit où il a été vu: LIVERPOOL. Il aurait pas pu trouvé une ville plus petite ce con? Non franchement là je suis à bout! Je crois bien que j'ai fait toute l'Angleterre à sa recherche! Ralle cul! Et ma mère m'a dit: «Mon fils, si tu l'aimes, vas-y», elle aurait mieux fait de me retenir!!! Même mon père a voulu que j'aille le chercher. Père a vraiment changé je crois que le l'épisode «PRISON» l'a bouleversé. Je me demande s'il ne lui aurait pas fait un lavage de cerveau, je ne le reconnais plus. Il dit bonjour, merci, d'ailleurs il remercie même les serviteurs, c'est la première fois que je vois ça en 18 ans. Il m'engueule si je ne remercie pas les elfes de maison. Peut-être s'est-il repenti totalement vers le bien? Pourquoi ne pas se faire curé, comme dise les moldus, pendant qu', pendant qu'on y est. J'en reviens pas, non franchement je m'inquiète. Mais bon pour l'instant le problème ce n'est pas mon père. Je ne me comprends plus non plus. Je suis devenu comme une de ces groupies qu'il y avait à Poudlard, bon j'exagère un peu, moi je ne gueule pas partout en sautillant «Harry, Harry, regarde je suis là!», mais bon je coure après alors ce n'est pas mieux, pathétique. Ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Rien que de penser qu'il pourrait aller mal… non la vérité c'est que j'ai peur qu'il soit avec un autre! J'ai appris bien après qu'il était gay. Je roulais toujours vers le quartier qui m'avait été donné. Beaucoup de personne me regardait bizarrement. Je crois que je faisais tâche avec ma coupée sport gris métallisée dans un quartier pauvre. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-on conduit ici? Potter ne peut pas être là! Je me demande bien ce que je vais lui dire et je me demande aussi pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de ce con binoclard, chiant mais incroyablement beau, et doué, c'est quand même maintenant le plus grand sorcier de cette planète, élu plus beau sorcier de l'année dans sorcier hebdo, mais bon avec des photos de l'année dernière puisqu'on ne le retrouvait pas. Il n'est quand même pas plus beau moi, mais c'est tout de même ma plus grande concurrence. «Les contraires s'attirent», m'avait dit mon parrain. Il n'aurait pas pu se la fermer celui-là! Ca n'aurait pas pu me contourner tout simplement?

Mais où je suis tombé?!? Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois le panneau avec le nom de la rue «LA GOUTTE D'OR» et je regardais plus loin et qu'est-ce que je vois? Non, pas Potter se serait trop beau, mais des prostitués à chaque mètre. Mon dieu? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici? Je sentis la jalousie m'envahir. Cette même jalousie qui me mettait hors de moi rien qu'en pensant que Potter s'était tapé de venir à Liverpool pour prendre son pied! J'avais envie de pleurer, putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait?

* * *

Draco gara sa voiture et descendit sans oublier de mettre son alarme, il ne voulait pas rentrer à pied à Londres. Il marcha à peine quelques mètres qu'il se fit accoster, «je suis vraiment beau apparemment», pensa-t-il avec un sourire. 

- Salut chéri, tu viens prendre du bon temps? dit une grande blonde avec une minijupe et des cuissardes.

- Non, je cherche quelqu'un, dit-il.

- Tu es bien tombé! je connais tout le monde ici, d'ailleurs je connais tout le quartier. Moi c'est Sophiane. Comment s'appelle ta dulcinée, mon mignon? lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Ce n'est pas… enfin…, c'est… un homme, dit-il gêné.

- Oh! ben je n'avais aucune chance. Tu n'es pas sur le bon trottoir, les garçons c'est tout au bout. Donne-moi son nom. Etait-il de visite ou c'est toi qui viens le visiter? rie-t-elle.

- Ben, je crois qu'il est venu ici récemment. Il s'appelle Harry… Harry Potter.

- Harry ! Viens je t'y amène.

- Quoi? Il encore ici? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y fait?

- Ben demande-lui toi-même, il est là- bas.

Elle pointa du doigt un endroit éloigné.

- Merci, dit Draco.

- De rien mon chou, si tu changes de bord, viens me voir, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit.

La peur au ventre, Draco continua sa route. Il cherchait en vain l'objet de ses nuits. Il s'était arrêté au milieu de la rue. Il regardait autour de lui pour trouver Harry. Il y avait tellement de monde! Et c'est là qu'il le vit, adossé contre un mur. Draco remarqua tout de suite le changement, ce n'était plus le petit Saint Potter, comme il adorait l'appeler, qui se tenait pas loin de lui mais un Harry rebelle, méconnaissable et beaucoup plus sexy. Draco s'avança et continuer de le détailler de haut en bas. Il portait une chemise noir ouverte où il montrait ses muscles et ses abdos très présents, cette ligne de poils bruns sur son ventre que Draco voulait voir de plus près et qui menait au pêché qui avait hanté ses nuits pendant pas de temps. Harry ne portait plus de lunettes et Draco fut saisi de la beauté de ses yeux, il les avait déjà remarqués mais là il ne pouvait pas nier, comme à Poudlard, qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Il remarqua aussi que le beau brun avait un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'avant, le rendant encore plus sauvage.Il n'avait pas encore remarqué Draco. D'ailleurs il avait fermé ses beaux yeux émeraude.

- Harry, murmura Draco.

- 50 dollars la pipe, 150 dollars la nuit, répondit Harry sans avoir reconnu Draco et n'ayant toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

- Potter! dit sèchement Draco.

Enfin Harry posa son regard sur Draco.

- Malefoy! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Non attends laisse moi deviner… tu te cherches un compagnon pour la nuit? Désolé mais je ne couche pas avec des connaissances, en plus me semble-t-il, les filles c'est plus haut.

- T'es vraiment con, Potter. Pourquoi es-tu ici? demanda tristement Draco.

- Ça se voit non? Je fais le tappin. Et oui tu as devant toi le grand Harry Potter, l'élu, qui se prostitue.

- Pourquoi?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

Draco sentit clairement la colère monter.

- Pourquoi? hurla-t-il.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il ne comprenait clairement pas pourquoi Draco lui gueulait dessus.

- Parce que je n'avais pas eu le choix, je ne pouvais pas retourner dans le monde sorcier alors on a fait avec les moyens du bord. Mais au moins j'ai été dépucelé, ça m'évitera tes sarcasmes.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver tes amis pour t'aider?

- Tu oublies que Ron est mort, et Hermione est depuis, en service psychiatrique à Ste Mangouste.

- Je ne savais pas pour la sang… pour Granger.

- Ben maintenant tu le sais, répliqua froidement Harry.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir? osa dire Draco.

- Plutôt me suicider, tu ne sais pas me voir. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai des clients qui m'attendent.

Cela fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Draco. Harry voulait changer de place et commençait à partir.

- Attends! dit Draco.

- Quoi encore? s'impatienta Harry.

- C'est pour toi que je suis venu.

Il l'avait dit, bon pas clairement mais c'était déjà ça.

- Pourquoi être venu me chercher?

Le ton dans la voix d'Harry n'avait rien de méchant, mais plutôt plein d'espoir.

- Suis-moi et je vais t'expliquer.

- Tu crois que c'est parce que tu viens me voir au bout d'un an, que je vais te suivre comme ça comme un bon petit toutou. On est pu à Poudlard! Et si tu me fais perdre mon temps, je vais perdre du fric, et je n'aurais pas le compte ce soir pour mon «chef», alors maintenant tu dégages! hurla Harry.

- Quel chef?

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès? Mon «chef»! Celui qui m'a acheté, celui à qui je dois du fric parce qu'il paye mon loyer! C'est bon t'as pigé??

- Ce que je voulais dire par quel chef? C'était, comment s'appelle le mec qui t'as foutu sur le trottoir?

- Il ne m'a pas forcé, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu.

- Où est-il? le menaça Draco.

- Rêve pour que je te le dise, dit Harry.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, le menaça Draco.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Je te l'ai dit, viens avec moi et je t'expliquerais.

- «Viens avec moi», c'est vite dit, écoute, je te suis mais paye moi en échange, ainsi je n'aurais pas de problème.

- Non c'est toi qui m'écoutes, je crois que tu n'as pas compris, si tu reviens avec moi tu ne referas plus le trottoir.

- Je n'ai pas besoins de ta pitié, cingla Harry.

Son ton cinglant était trahit par ses yeux. Ils étaient illuminés par l'espoir, l'espoir de pouvoir partir. Draco l'avait remarqué.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié Potter, je t'expliquerais tout.

- Si c'est un tour de con, tu vas le regretter même si je suis une putain, je reste tout de même le plus grand sorcier de cette saloperie de planète, siffla Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un… un quoi déjà?

- Laisse tomber, rie Harry.

C'était la première fois qu'il riait depuis bien longtemps. Draco sentait son cœur dans ses tempes, il lui avait tellement manqué.

- Bon il est où le connard qui te fais faire ça?

- Je te préviens, il ne va pas être commode, je suis son meilleur chiffre d'affaire.

- Tu m'étonnes, Draco se rendit compte du double sens de sa phrase.

- Quoi? s'étonna Harry.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, murmura Draco.

Draco prit le chemin du café qu'Harry avait désigné de la tête. «ça va être sa fête!», pensa Draco plein de colère. Il poussa la porte, le café était quasiment vide, ce qui était étonnant vu le monde dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi? lui dit une voix d'homme.

- Je veux voir le «chef».

- Tu te prends pour qui? lui répondit l'homme.

- Je vous conseil de me répondre sinon ça risque d'aller très mal, le menaça Draco.

- Ça va, t'énerve pas petit gars, c'est moi. Assieds- toi.

Il lui montra une chaise et l'invita à s'assoir, non sans réticence mais vu le regard que lui Draco, il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- La liberté d'Harry Potter, dit Draco en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Alors là, il t'est toujours permis de rêver, rie l'homme.

- Je ne crois pas non, Draco ne s'énervait pas au contraire, son calme faisait d'autant plus peur.

- Ah oui? vous êtes au courant que ce mec est mon meilleur chiffre d'affaire!

Draco sentit la colère montait dans ses veines, ses mains tremblaient. Ce mec traitait vraiment Harry comme un objet, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il n'y a pas que lui, qui ressentait sa colère. La table se mit à trembler, des objets commençaient à s'éclater contre le mur où l'homme était adossé, d'ailleurs ce dernier avait très peur.

- D'acc… d'accord! D'accord! Vous pouvez le prendre.

- Je suis heureux que nous nous entendions si biens. Bon et bien, je vous dis adieu monsieur car ce qui était sûr c'est que nous ne nous reverrons pas.

- Dommage, parce que tu aurais eu ton petit succès.

- Continuez ainsi, et c'est mon poing que vous allez vous prendre dans la gueule.

Draco ressortit. Tout cela ne lui avait prit que quelques minutes. Quand Draco était sortit l'homme souffla un bon coup, il avait vraiment eu de la chance. Draco était déjà près d'Harry, qui était en train de se faire allumer par un jeune trou du cul.

- Potter! cria Draco.

Harry se retourna et se rapprocha de lui.

- Il n'a pas voulu… j'aurais du m'en douter.

- Où sont tes affaires? demanda Draco.

- Avec moi, dit Harry soudainement très joyeux.

- Comment ça se fait que tu les a avec toi?

- Parce que…si tu les laisses chez toi, tu risques de ne jamais les revoir, c'est la loi de la jungle tu sais ici.

- Bon allez viens on y va.

- Oui chef, tu sais on est plus à Poudlard, j'ai plus 12 ans alors tu me parles autrement, c'est pas parce que je suis une putain que tu dois me manquer de respect.

Draco commençait à voir rouge.

- Mais merde tu vas arrêter avec ça! J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois un prostitué! Au contraire je trouve ça triste que tu aies du faire ça pour t'en sortir, alors arrête.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Draco était un peu trop gentil pour que ce soit franc.

- Bon tu montes, dit Draco en désignant la voiture.

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la voiture de sport de Draco.

- Belle caisse, dit Harry.

- Je sais, murmura Draco en s'installant en volant, pas assez discrète cependant.

- Un cadeau de papa? se moqua Harry.

- Non, je me la suis payé moi-même, ironisa Draco

- Comment t'as fait? Tu as travaillé peut-être? ricana Harry.

- Non. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre que j'ai une voiture alors que je suis censé détester les moldus.

- Ah oui, en effet c'est bizarre, rie Harry.

- On va dire que je vois les choses différemment.

Ils se mirent en route, pendant tout le trajet ils ne parlèrent pas. Draco décida qu'ils allaient dormir dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Quand Harry, vit la façade l'hôtel, il éclata de rire.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu ne changeras jamais, le luxe avant tout.

- La ferme Potter, j'aime seulement les bonnes choses, c'est pas un crime non?

Draco s'avança devant la réception.

- Je voudrais la clé de ma chambre, s'il vous plaît, dit-il.

La jeune femme qui était à la réception lui envoya un sourire séducteur, Draco lui répondit avec un regard aguicheur.

- Bien sûr M. Malefoy, dit-elle avec sa voix suave.

Il retourna près d'Harry qui soupira de désespoir.

- T'as une touche, lui dit-il.

- Pas intéressé, dit simplement Draco.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi? Pas assez bien pour toi?

- Non, parce que je suis gay.

Harry perdit d'un coup son sourire narquois. Il faillit s'arrêter de marcher mais préférait ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise.

Il était gay, Harry n'en revenait pas. Lui, qui avait été tant d'années amoureux de Draco Malefoy, d'ailleurs il l'était encore. Quand il l'avait vu venir pour lui dire de revenir avec lui, son cœur avait menacé de s'arrêtait de battre. Il le suivait toujours pour aller vers la chambre du beau blond, il était assez anxieux, sans le vouloir. Même si il aimait de tout son cœur le beau blond, prétentieux il ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde sorcier c'était plus fort que lui, l'idée de revoir Molly et Arthur lui était insupportable.

- Fais comme chez toi, dit Draco.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Il enleva sa chemise et la posa sur une chaise puis enleva son pantalon et se retrouva en boxer. Quand Draco releva la tête et qu'il vit l'objet de ses désirs devant ses yeux, à moitié nu devant lui n'ayant plus qu'un petit morceau de tissu comme barrière, il déglutit difficilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- Je vais te faire ce que je pratique de mieux depuis un an, autrement dit la meilleure pipe de toute ta vie, lui dit sensuellement Harry.

Il poussa Draco sur le lit avec une telle force qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Harry s'attaquait déjà à la boucle de la ceinture comme un vorace.

- Ha… Harry stop, dit Draco en essayant vainement de repousser Harry.

Celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et continuait d'enlever le pantalon à Dray, qui se retrouva en boxer.

- Harry ça suffit! hurla-t-il.

Il se releva si brusquement qu'Harry se retrouva par terre. Il se releva furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a je ne fais pas bander monsieur Malefoy? cracha-t-il.

- Si, justement, dit piteusement Draco.

Harry n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de lui dire Draco.

- Ce qu'il y a, continua Draco, c'est que je ne veux pas être un putain de coup comme t'es «client», je veux être à part, et franchement j'ai rêvé de ce moment, mais pas comme ça.

Harry était dans le flou total. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas où voulait en venir Draco.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire par «j'ai rêvé de ce moment»? dit Harry.

Draco se sentit rougir, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'avouer ses sentiments aurait été une chose si difficile.

- Ecoute Harry, je…

- Dis le moi, le supplia Harry.

- Je… je t'aime.

Il baissa la tête et ne voulait pas rencontré les deux yeux verts qui le regardaient avec insistance.

- Redis-le, demanda Harry.

- Quoi? demanda Draco qui le regardait avec incrédulité.

- Je veux seulement être sûr que je ne rêve pas.

- Je t'aime Harry et ça depuis quelques années, seulement j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, je… je t'en ai voulu d'être parti! J'ai fait toute l'Angleterre à ta recherche pendant un an!

- Tu m'as recherché?

- Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas te laisser, il fallait que je te le dise, si j'avais été plus rapide tu n'aurais pas eu besoins de prostituer…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Je suis parti du monde moldu parce que Ron est mort par ma faute, je ne pouvais plus voir Molly et Arthur en face, ma seule famille. Ni même Hermione qui est détruite par le chagrin.

- Tu sais j'étais pareil qu'elle. Quand tu es parti, je n'ai plus dormi, ni manger.

- Pardonnes moi de t'avoir sauté dessus comme je saute mes clients.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, on va dire que c'était sur le coup… du changement. Je t'ai arrêté parce que je veux coucher avec toi par… amour et pas par pulsion! Comme tu ne m'aime pas alors la question ne se pose pas…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne t'aime pas?

- La façon dont tu m'as accueilli tout à l'heure en ait une preuve.

- J'avais seulement peur que tu te foutes de ma gueule, que tu me laisses pourrir sur ce trottoir immonde!

- Serait-ce une déclaration? rie Draco.

- Oui… je t'aime Draco.

Draco n'osa plus le regarder, heureusement Potter fit le reste même si il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'avait pas embrassé depuis tellement longtemps, car il n'embrassait pas les clients même si certains le lui avaient demandé. Il s'avança près de Draco et lui prit la main.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas expert dans le domaine du baiser.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, je n'ai jamais vraiment embrassé.

- En clair, tu sais tout faire avec ta bouche sauf ça, se moqua Draco.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, répondit Harry.

- Alors, je vais t'apprendre.

Il frôla de ses lèvres celles d' Harry, presque timidement. Puis plus franchement. Harry sentit la tête lui tournait, Draco avait les lèvres si chaudes, brûlantes de désirs, mais en même temps si douces et exquises. Il prit son temps avant de répondre au baiser que lui donnait Draco. Après quelques instants Harry voulait plus, il ouvrit la bouche et Draco y engouffra sa langue. Ils s'embrassèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Draco désirait plus qu'une petite pelle innocente, vu la bosse que formait à présent son pantalon. Harry la sentit quand il se resserra un peu plus contre Draco, son sexe se mit à réagir.

- Aurais-tu la trique Draco? demanda Harry en léchant le lobe de l'oreille de Draco.

- C'est dit avec tant d'élégance, répondit Draco le souffle coupé.

- Désolé, la force de l'habitude. Je suis une putain après tout.

- Tu n'es pas une putain!

- Ok, _j'étais_ une putain.

Il mordillait le lobe de Draco ce qui provoqua chez lui un cri de plaisir.

- Les oreilles, hein? Je saurais m'en souvenir, dit Harry en riant.

Il continuait de descendre en léchant le cou de Draco qui gémissait du plaisir que lui donnait Harry.

- Comment… faisais… tu? réussis à articuler Draco.

- Pour?

- Baiser tes clients.

Harry arrêta ses mouvements pendant quelques secondes ce qui provoqua chez Draco un grognement de mécontentement.

- J'imaginais que c'était toi.

- C'est tout? demanda Draco.

- C'était déjà pas mal. Au moins comme ça j'avais ne serait-ce que quelques minutes l'impression que tu étais avec moi.

- Je suis avec toi maintenant.

- Oui, et je compte en profiter, rie Harry.

Il mordilla la clavicule du blond qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Harry profita d'enlever la chemise de Dray sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- C'est… trop bon, gémis Draco.

- T'as encore rien vu, rie Harry.

Il descendit encore un peu et commença à s'occuper des tétons de Draco. Il les mordillait, les léchait jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durs. Draco n'était plus lui-même et quand Harry releva la tête pour le regarder il vit ses yeux gris voilée de plaisir.

- Viens, il tira Draco vers le lit et l'y poussa.

Il enleva le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait lentement et Draco allongeait sur le lit l'observait. Il aurait joui rien qu'en voyant le sexe irrigué et dressé qui était en face de lui. Harry vit la réaction de Draco et eut un petit rire. Il alla vers le lit et grimpa au dessus de Draco. Il prit entre ses doigts l'élastique du boxer de Draco et le descendit jusqu'à pouvoir l'enlever. Harry était assis d'une jambe de chaque côté de la taille de Dray.

- As-tu eu beaucoup d'expérience avec des garçons? demanda Harry.

- Pas vraiment, dit Draco gêné, parce que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais gay avant la guerre, ensuite il a fallu la faire, et tu es parti.

- Donc tu n'as pour ainsi dire pas d'expérience avec les garçons?

- Ouais, dit Draco qui rougissait.

Harry fit une chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il prit son propre sexe dans sa main et commençait à se masturber devant un Draco complètement ahuri. Ses mouvements étaient lents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Draco.

- Je t'initie, répondit Harry en accélérant le mouvement.

Harry continuait toujours, Draco ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de regarder Harry en pleine action.

- Prends… le… relais, dit Harry ente deux souffles.

Draco tendit la main et Harry la lui prit pour l'enrouler autour de son sexe. Il lui montra le mouvement à faire, comment il le préférait. Draco avait vite compris, de toute manière cela ressemblait fort à ce qu'il faisait sur lui-même tout le temps où il avait cherché Harry. Harry retira sa main et laissa Draco prendre totalement les commandes.

- Plus vite, dit Harry avec un sourire de plaisir.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla plus vite. Quelques minutes aprèsHarry n'en pouvait plus tous ses muscles se tendirent, ses reins se contractèrent, il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir.

- Stop, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi? demanda Draco.

- Je vais jouir, et ce n'est pas…

- Joui, lui murmura Draco à l'oreille, je ne suis pas comme tes clients, moi je te veux.

Encore quelques mouvements de mains suffirent à faire jouir Harry qui s'écroula sur Draco. Ce dernier prit sa baguette magique et fit un sort de nettoyage.

- Tu sais que ça va faire un an que je n'ai pas fait de magie? dit Harry toujours collé à Draco et reprenant lentement sa respiration.

- Ah bon? pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est à cause de cette baguette que Ron est mort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Draco qui pouvait enfin savoir la raison du départ d'Harry.

- Je… non, il est temps que je raconte ça à quelqu'un, ça me bouffe de l'intérieur… en fait j'étais dans le hall à Poudlard, vous vous étiez tous occupés de vous battre, tu te rappelles?

- Oui, et le seigneur des ténèbres est arrivé. J'ai tué ma tante Bellatrix qui avait d'ailleurs essayé de te lancer un sort, et après je t'ai vu commencer à te battre avec Voldemort, mais après j'ai été occupé ailleurs.

- Oui, et bien, on ne s'est pas battu longtemps, Ron est arrivé par derrière, il a essayé de me sauver la vie et a voulu lancer un Avada Kedavra, mais Voldemort a carrément arrêter le sort avec un sort de bouclier, il l'a retourné vers Ron. Voldemort m'a dit «Harry, tu vas être gentil pose ta baguette par terre et il n'y aura plus de problème je laisserais partir ton ami, de toute manière il ne me sert à rien ». J'ai tout de suite jeté ma baguette à terre mais ce connard n'a pas épargné Ron qui a agonisé tout le temps où je me suis battu avec l'autre con.

- Y'a un truc que je ne comprends pas, comment as-tu fait pour le tuer?

- J'ai moi-même du mal à l'expliquer, continua Harry, quand j'étais plus petit j'ai remarqué que quand je m'énervais je faisais des choses très étranges. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que j'ai fait gonfler ma tante comme un ballon en 3ème année, que j'ai lâché un python sur Dudley avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Et cette même magie était revenue ce soir là. Toute cette rage que je contenais depuis ma première année, où j'ai appris qui avait tué mes parents, et ce qu'il m'avait fait. Ma magie a explosé, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, mais je préférais laisser aller mes pouvoirs, j'étais tellement en colère… et triste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passé mais quand j'ai rouvert les yeux Voldemort était étendu par terre en train de mourir.

- Qu'as-tu fait ensuite?

- Je lui ai craché dessus et je l'ai laissé agoniser, dit Harry avec mépris, j'ai ensuite couru voir Ron, et j'ai appelé de l'aide il n'était pas encore mort, il m'a dit «Dit à Hermione que je l'aime, mon frère, je suis heureux d'avoir partagé ces sept années avec toi, à la vie à la mort, frère pour toujours» et… il mort, Harry pleurait désormais sur le torse de Draco.

- Et je suis arrivé et on a emmené Weas… Ron à l'infirmerie et… tu es parti.

- Oui.

- Harry, tu sais que tu es vraiment le plus grand magicien de cette putain de planète tu es même, je pense, meilleur que Dumbledore.

- Ah oui, si tu savais ce que j'en ai à foutre.

- Tu ne devrais pas, peu de personne peuvent pratiquer la magie sans baguette, bon seuls les sorts les plus simples sont faisables, mais toi tu as réussi à faire un avada Kedavra par ta simple pensée.

- Je ne l'ai pas voulu c'était du hasard, répondit Harry.

- En magie, rien n'ai dû au hasard, le contraint Draco.

Draco caressait les cheveux d'Harry d'une main, et de l'autre le dos, il descendit cette main vers les hanches du brun.

- Hummm, souffla Harry.

Draco sentit le pénis d'Harry se durcir sur lui.

- Je vois que l'on n'est pas rassasié, dit Draco d'une voix langoureuse.

- Jamais, rie Harry.

Sans crie égard il mordilla le téton de Draco qui réagit aussi vite.

- Je vois que toi non plus, dit Harry.

- Moi je n'ai pas vraiment été rassasié, puisque j'ai joui en même temps que toi sans être touché alors ça ne compte pas, dit Draco en faisant sa tête de chien battu.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton cas? Qui est d'ailleurs très sérieux, rigola Harry.

- Non, Harry, je ne veux pas que tu me… branles… je veux que… tu me fasses l'amour.

Harry saisit des mots de Draco. Depuis un an il n'avait entendu que «baise-moi» ou «pénètre moi» ou encore «met la moi bien profonde» mais «fait moi l'amour» n'est pas une chose qu'il avait entendu. Il savait la différence qu'il y avait entre baiser et faire l'amour. Avec Draco il n'allait pas baiser, ce n'était pas un coup d'un soir, et il avait un peu peur tout d'un coup. Peur que Draco aies mal, ou peur de le perdre tout simplement.

- Très bien Dray, je vais te faire l'amour, dit Harry.

Il embrassa Draco. Il lui écarta les jambes et se plaça entre celles-ci. Draco frissonna de ce contact.

- N'ai pas peur, le rassura Harry.

- Je n'ai pas peur, un peu anxieux c'est tout.

- Si ça ne va pas tu me le dis et on arrête, ok? lui dit Harry.

- Ok, putain si j'avais cru ça un jour.

- De quoi?

- Que je serais un jour passif dans une relation sexuelle, rie-t-il, moi qui me souciait de ma réputation de tombeur et de dieu du sexe à poudlard, c'est ironique, là je suis carrément novice.

- C'est sûr que c'est assez ironique, tu sais qu'en quatrième année, je voulais baiser avec toi?

- Non! s'exclama Draco, pourquoi me l'as-tu pas dit?

- Parce que j'avais autre chose à faire, y'avait le tournoi des trois sorciers à préparer.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

- Harry, j'aimerais… passer aux choses sérieuses, dit timidement Draco.

- Comme tu veux, je veux seulement te détendre, peux-tu s'il te plaît prendre mon porte feuille avec ta baguette magique?

- Ouais pas de problème, _accio__ porte feuille_.

Le dit porte feuille arriva dans les mains de Draco, qui le donna à Harry. Ce dernier en sortit quelque chose, un préservatif.

- Pourquoi? demanda Draco.

- Parce que dans le monde moldu, des mauvaises maladies circulent, et je n'ai pas fait de test récents, alors mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque.

- Harry? est-ce que ça va faire très mal?

- Es-tu une petite nature?

- Non, juste pour savoir, et me préparer.

- Je rigolais, oui tu auras mal au début c'est pour ça que je vais utiliser des moyens que ton hôtel, heureusement pour nous, fournit.

Harry tendit le bras vers la table de nuit et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Il mit le préservatif et présenta deux doigts à Draco. Il y du lubrifiant et Draco vit la main se perdre sous les couvertures.

- Putain, c'est froid! cria Draco.

- Tu n'en as donc jamais mis? rie Harry.

- Si mais je n'en ai pas mis depuis un petit moment, pour ne pas dire une éternité.

Puis sans prévenir Harry entra ses deux doigts. Draco n'avait pas mal c'était plutôt dérangeant. Le beau brun commença des mouvements en ciseau, Draco se crispa sur le coup, et avait fermé les yeux. Harry arrêta, puis reprit plus lentement. Draco ne ressentait à présent plus que la frustration, il voulait plus vite et plus fort. Il donna un coup de rein pour montrer à Harry qu'il voulait plus.

- Patience.

Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides. Draco sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir, cette chaleur au creux des reins. Les doigts d'Harry en lui, cela ne pouvait être que du bonheur.

Une fois qu'Harry vit que Draco semblait être prêt, il retira ses doigts, et se plaça afin de pouvoir le pénétrer. Il entra doucement pour que Draco s'accoutume à cette présence. La douleur pouvait se lire sur le visage de Draco.

- Ça va? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Oui, oui t'inquiète pas continue.

- Quelle sensation ça te fais?

- On dirait qu'on m'a enfoncé un éclair de feu entre les fesses, sans vouloir te vexer.

- Tu ne me vexes pas, tu ne diras plus ça dans cinq minutes.

Avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il donna un coup de rein lent. Draco cria, non pas de douleur mais de plaisir. C'était un changement si soudain que lui-même s'en étonna.

- C'était quoi ça? demanda Dray.

- Ça chéri, c'était ta prostate.

- Refais.

- Refaire quoi? ça?

Il redonna un coup de rein, plus durement cette fois, Draco gémissait de plaisir. Harry commença des va et viens de plus en plus rapide et tous les deux se mouvaient pour plus de plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sentirent tous les deux, leurs reins se contracter, ils jouirent tous les deux et ils s'écroulèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent et leurs derniers mots, se dirent à l'unisson: je t'aime, avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS !!!! J'aimerais quelques reviews (regard suppliant ) pour connaître votre avis tout avis est bon à savoir ! 


End file.
